


But Fear Itself

by Catclaw



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers: Fear of Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick deal with the consequences of the Scarecrow's latest plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Fear Itself

Bruce smiled sadly at the figure huddled in the centre of the bed before hesitantly reaching out and stroking Dick’s back. He made comforting shushing sounds,  
“It’s okay.” Dick’s fear filled eyes looked deep within his, as though the cure was inside them. “It’s not your fault. We’ll find a cure, Alfred is working on it now.”

He fumed silently; the Scarecrow had been sending a chemical that turned your excitement into fear to the major sportsmen in order to throw the games and win the bets he had been making. Or at least, that was Bruce’s theory. Unfortunately one of Dick’s friends had been sent one of these letters and Dick had been dosed with it by accident.

Dick smiled weakly and Bruce fought against his desire simply to pull him into his arms and kiss the fear away, but that was more likely to have the opposite effect. He hated this, hated being helpless and unsure of what to do, hated feeling this out of control. But most of all hated that someone could hurt Dick like this.

He knew that every night Batman and Robin faced danger and while he didn’t like placing Robin in that danger he knew that there wasn’t much he could do about it. But this was Dick, not Robin. He doubted he could ever explain his reasoning to anyone, but to him, while they were the same person, and yet, they were also entirely separated entities; Dick was Dick and Robin was Robin. And it was scary that occasionally these worlds could overlap. It served to show him just how powerless and helpless he really was and control was an issue for him.

Bruce smiled down at Dick one last time and gently pulled the sheets up over him. The older man leant down and gently kissed his partner on the forehead, his chest clenching painfully when Dick whimpered in fear.

He resolved to go down to the ‘Cave and continue investigating this case and trying to find an antidote for the powder. As he was closing the door he heard Dick whisper,  
“I’m sorry.” And his mask slipped and a tear rolled down his face.


End file.
